Unexpected Love
by Hanabifan
Summary: First fanfic ok. Percy is cheated on by Annabeth ,but finds the most unexpected love. Trust me there is probaly no other fanfic like this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Love**

**Ok guys this is my first fanfiction and I welcome constructive criticism. I don't want you to just come and flame me just to be mean.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heros of Olympus they belong to Rick Riordan.**

I thought my life was going to take a turn for the better after the Giant War had ended. Unfortunately for me things started to get worse. First was the constant fighting with Annabeth. Next was the cursed new son of Zeus. He was an arrogant self-absorbed prick with dirty blond hair and dull blue eyes who thought he was as strong as Hercules himself. Personally I thought they were a lot alike. They both thought they were the gods gift to humanity. Any way I'm getting off topic. His name is Mason Philips and he was being chased by a few hell hounds when he arrived in camp.

**~Flash Back~**

I was by Thalia's tree when I heard a rather girly scream. When I look down the hill I saw really funny. A guy about my age probably being chase in a circle by three rather scrawny looking hell hounds. They looked like they hadn't eaten in weeks. After I had laughed a little I went down and killed the first two hell hounds and saw the boy charge the hell hound, trip, and stab it in the neck. Normally it could have dodged the sword, which I have no idea where he got, but with it being starved and all it's reflexes were slower than normal.

**~Flash Back End~**

After that the half camp flocked to him like he killed Gaia. After that half camp seemed to forget about me ,but it didn't bother me that much. I still had most of my friends ,and it was mostly the newer campers who worshiped him. Any way I had just gotten back from an three month quest to doing Labors of Hercules to get Athena's blessing to propose to Annabeth. Even with all of the fighting we were doing I still loved her to death. When I walked into camp I immediately noticed that some of the campers were giving me sympathetic looks. I walked to the Athena cabin and knocked. Malcolm answered the door.

"Percy what are you doing here?"

"I just got back back from my quest. Do you know where Annabeth is?"

"Yeah I think that she is at the beach, but Percy be prepared for what you see."

"Ok thanks Malcolm." I was kind of worried about what he said about being prepared for what I see, so I rushed to the beach. When I got there I saw Mason making out with a pretty blond girl. Probably an Aphrodite's girl. I didn't think much of it until I heard the girl say.

"Oh Mason I love you so much."

"I love you to Annabeth." I froze as soon a I heard her voice. I didn't want to believe it ,but as soon as I head Mason say Annabeth I knew it was her.

"You'll break up with that loser Percy as soon as he gets back from his quest wont you."

"Of course I will. Anything for you Mason."

"I don't think you will have to break up with him Annabeth ,because he is breaking up with you." I said in a cold voice. They both turned and saw me. Annabeth had a shocked look on her face while Mason just had a smug look. I was beyond mad I just found out that my girlfriend who I was going to propose to was cheating on me with my prick of a cousin ,but my anger drained as quickly as it had come and was replaced by an immense sadness.

"P-p-percy what a-are you doing back so soon."

"I was going to propose to my girlfriend ,but it seems that I don't have one anymore." I pulled out a small black box and tossed it to Annabeth. "Here I have no use for this now." I turned and ran back to my cabin. I heard banging at my door.

"Percy please open the door. Please. I'm sorry. I won't do it again please open the door." It was Annabeth she said she was sorry. She said she wouldn't do it again. I badly wanted to believe her ,but I couldn't. She was the one person in the world that I truly trusted with all of my heart and soul and she betrayed that trust completely. I don't think that I will ever be able to trust her again ,and if I ever do it will take a long time to gain any trust back. I ignored the knocking at the door and just put my arm over my eyes and tried not to cry ,but as much as I tried I couldn't stop a few tears form escaping my eyes. The knocking stopped and was replaced with the faint sound of sobs. Eventually I just fell asleep thinking that thing would only get worse from here on out. Boy was I wrong.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Unexpected Love**

I was with Mason making out on the beach. I had gotten together with Mason after Percy had left on his quest. I was so lonely after he had left even if all we did was fight. I didn't know what to do after he had left. I had started to think that he didn't love me any more. I had asked Chiron where he had gone on the quest ,but he said that he couldn't tell me. I had also asked my mother where he had gone. She had just given me a vague answer that it was a very important quest. I was angry that nobody would tell me were he was. I had taken refuge in Masons arms. He had been after me since he had gotten to camp. I had always turned away to his advances because I had Percy with me ,but after he had left and I was feeling lonely and unloved I couldn't say no. To be honest the only thing that attracted me to him was his aura of power. His aura was not nearly as strong as Percy's ,but I would take what I could get. His kisses were ruff and controlling not soft and loving like Percy's. They didn't give me a rush like his ,but they gave me the smallest feeling that he was back.

"Oh Mason I love you so much." I said

"I love you to Annabeth. You'll break up with that loser Percy when as soon as he gets back from his quest wont you."

"Of course I will. Anything for you Mason." I didn't know when Percy would be back so I gave Mason the delusion that I loved him.

"I don't think you will have to break up with him Annabeth ,because he is breaking up with you." said a familiar voice that held a cold that I have never heard in it before. I turned my head and there was Percy with a pissed off expression that scared me. The anger seemed to leave him and was replace by an incredible sadness. It made my heart contort in pain by how much sadness he was feeling. The pain increased when I realized that I was the cause of that sadness.

"P-p-percy what a-are you doing back so soon." tears had started to build ,but I didn't let them fall because I knew that I should,'t be the one crying.

"I was going to propose to my girlfriend ,but it seems that I don't have one anymore." 'What? He was going to propose.' He took out a small back box and tossed it to me. "Here I have no use for this now." was all he said before he started to run back to his cabin. I opened the box and gasped. Inside it was the most beautiful ring that I have ever seen. It was made of gold with a large diamond that resembled an owl with emerald tridents on either side. On the inside the words _Yours now and forever_ were engraved. The tears flowed freely now. I jumped up and was about to run after Percy ,but a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned and saw Mason with a smirk on his face.

"Hey now were are you going. Don't worry about that loser ,and stay here with me."

"He's not a loser. He's a hundred times better that you." I wrenched my hand form his grip and ran to the Poseidon. I started to bang on the door.

"Percy please open the door. Please. I'm sorry. I won't do it again please open the door." I begged for him to let me in. To allow me to explain even though I knew that I had no explanation that could excuse this. After a while I just my begging and pleading and just fell to my knees as sobs wracked my body. After a while Malcolm came and brought me back to the Athena cabin to sleep. I cried myself to sleep that night thinking of what an idiot I was. I was a pathetic excuse for a daughter of Athena. How could I have thought that Percy didn't love me any more. Gods how could I have been so stupid his fatal flaw was loyalty. All of my siblings knew that I had been seeing Mason. Even though they disapproved of what I had been doing they were still my siblings and tried to comfort me. I knew that I didn't deserve all of their attention because it was me that had brought this upon myself. Even worse when I just started to calm I thought about all of the sadness that I had brought upon Percy I broke down into sobs again. I wish that I could go back in time and change this ,but that is a feat that even the Gods can not do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected Love**

**Hey guys this is the next chapter of Unexpected Love. Sorry it took so long. Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heros of Olympus.**

I woke up this morning feeling completely drained after all that had happened last night. I didn't want to get up because I knew that the news about this was already circulating around camp. I didn't want to see the looks of pity from half of the campers and the smug looks from the other half. At least one good thing will be happening today, Grover would be coming back with a new camper. Grover had left about half way through my leave. I had kept in contact with him over the empathy link. He was the only other one that knew about me getting ready to propose to Annabeth. He had warned me that Annabeth had started to act weird. I didn't think much of it then, but now I knew that I should've been worried. Anyway, Grover had been sent to get a half-blood that been in Alaska. It seemed that her mother had move to Alaska before her godly parent had learned about her, and apparently her mother died when she was five. She recently moves back to the states because of the death of her adoptive parents. It also seemed that she had a strong scent that is why they had sent Grover. After the Giant war he had never failed to bring back a single half-blood. So with that in mind I forced myself out of bed and washed my face, bushed my teeth, and showered. After about thirty minutes I put on my orange Camp Half-blood t-shirt and a pair of jeans and went down for breakfast. Before I got halfway to the mess hall I heard a blood chilling roar in the direction of Thalia's Pine. When I got there I saw three Cyclopes standing in front of Grover and a fallen girl with their backs to me. I drew the water out of the air and froze it into one foot spikes and sent them into the back of the Cyclopes neck, severing their spines, and instantly killing them. I ran to see if they were alright.

"Percy? Percy it's so really good to see you ". Grover said when he saw me. "Thanks for the help. I'm pretty tired I haven't slept in like three days."

"No problem man. So who's the girl?"

"She's the half-blood that I was sent to get. Her name is Dalia Fairchild. She got hit by one of the Cyclops clubs ,let's take her to the infirmary." I picked up the girl bridal style and made my way to the infirmary with Grover dragging behind. She looked rather frail, but I guess that was to be expected of someone who had no previous training going on a twenty day cross-country trip while being chased by monsters. I saw Pollux and asked him to get Chiron to come to the infirmary to see Dalia. When we got to the infirmary Grover collapsed on one of the beds and promptly fell asleep. I sat down next to her and tried to see which god she resembled. She had dark brown shoulder length hair with blue streaks that ended with a bob. She had a shirt that was almost completely black except for some red clouds in the bottom right corner and a pair of plain jeans. Her skin was tan except for a small scar running from her right eye to the corner of her mouth that was slightly paler , but I couldn't see her eyes for obvious reasons. She looked 5'8 or 5'9 a few inches shorter than me. I brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face just as her eyes fluttered open.

"PERVERT!" she screamed right before she punched me. I staggered back a bit. I've been hit harder but damn she hits had.

"Whoa whoa Dalia what's going on?" Grover asked who seems to have woken up.

"This pervert was trying to molest me. That's whats going on here."

"Hey I was not molesting you I was just brushing some hair out of your face." I said rubbing my stinging cheek

"Dalia don't worry this is Percy he's a friend of mine. He wouldn't molest you trust me on that."

"Oh Hehe sorry about that. Here let me fix your cheek." She got up and placed her had over the cheek she punched and I blushed a bit. Her hand gained a faint white glow and I felt the stinging in my cheek go away. To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

"How did you do that?" I asked baffled

"I've always had this power. I store the pain and have to find a compatible metal to push it into. Celestial bronze along with imperial gold are the only metals that hold an unlimited amount of pain. Others hold very little pain. Also when weapons are embedded with pain is inflicts that pain on those it strikes."

"How long can you store the pain."

"It depends on the amount of pain that I store, but on average about three days before it starts to corrode my body and I grow extremely weak."

"Oh here my sword is made of celestial bronze put the pain in it so that I doesn't hurt you." I said as I handed her an uncapped riptide."

"Thank you." She place her hands on riptide's blade and her hands glowed white again. A small horizontal white line appeared on the lower part of the blade. "That shows the amount of times you can inflict pain. The first is one hit the second is two and so on. The color shows the amount of pain is inflicted. It goes from white to blue to orange to red to gray and finally black. Black is an instant kill with only the slightest cut, but takes a nearly fatal wound to achieve that level."

"That's an amazing power." I said while recapping riptide. "You should tell Chiron it when he gets here."

"Tell me what?" Chiron said as he entered the infirmary.

"Dalia's amazing power, but I will let her tell you about it because I think that I should take Grover to get something to eat. I'll bring you something to Dalia." I said as I got Grover and took him to get breakfast. As we arrived nearly turned away because I saw a certain blonde girl that I didn't want to see. I didn't look her way and just sat down at the Poseidon table.


End file.
